Reading about the Worlds
by xXPhoenix14Xx
Summary: In The Son of Sobek, Percy and Carter both agreed never to mention their meeting of worlds to anybody. Looks like that plan failed! As both worlds are brought together to read about their lives, Egyptian, Greek and Roman must learn to trust each other. Yet catastrophic moments are bound to erupt!
1. Golden Mist

**This is one of my first few fanfics! Hope you like, R&R!**

**I've seen these in tons of fan fictions so...**

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN PJO OR TKC! OR HOH EITHER!**

**(P.S: Same dialogue from Mark of Athena, so ****spoiler alert**** for those who haven't read it yet!)**

"Carter, what's going on?" Sadie demanded. Zia, Sadie, and Walt/Anubis were surrounding Carter.

First the guy starts muttering in his sleep about 'Ancient Greece' and 'different monsters'.

Next Zia finds the idiot distracted all the time, his powers weren't even forming properly these days.

But Carter continuously mentioning 'other gods' to Amos every single day?

That was the last straw for Sadie.

And pretty much everybody.

"Look, I told you, I don't know what-"

"Carter, save it. We know you haven't been acting yourself for a while." Zia interrupted. Carter stared at her for a moment, before finally slumping.

"You don't understand." he pleaded. "You'll never understand. One, you'll think i'm crazy. Two, you'll think they're the enemy. And three, _I _don't even know how potentially dangerous it could be!"

"Dangerous? The enemy? Sounds like usual. I don't don't see the harm." Walt said. Carter frowned at him.

A few more seconds passed.

"Fine." he sighed. He took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"The Greek gods are-" he could say no more. Not until a golden mist surrounded the group, making them disappear.

* * *

><p>"We need to bring a few more trees to Central Park!" Grover shouted after a fellow satyr.<p>

After months of helping out with the _Argo II, _Grover had gone back to work, protecting the few wild places left of Pan's Kingdom.

He just hoped the team succeeded in getting Percy back.

Oh, and saving the world, of course. Again.

He would like to have gone on the quest as well, but as the prophecy stated _'Seven half-bloods must answer the call'._

Besides, it was hard work honing the power of the former Lord of the Wild.

And just as he was about to bring his reed pipe to his mouth, a golden mist whisked him off his feet.

* * *

><p>"If you <em>ever <em>leave me again, I swear to all the gods-" Annabeth was fighting the tears threatening to fall.

After months of separation from him, finally to get him back at another camp, another world, you can't exactly blame her to be angry at her boyfriend.

Though maybe attacking him was slightly crossing the line.

In front of Romans of all half-bloods.

Yet he still had the nerve to laugh.

"Consider me warned," Percy Jackson said, smiling warmly. "I missed you, too."

Annabeth helped him up. She couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"So, yeah...It's good to be back." Jason said, breaking the awkward silence.

He introduced Piper to Reyna, the praetor of the Twelfth Legion, after Piper came Leo, then finally Annabeth.

Reyna (after seeing Annabeth attack Percy) was very interested in her, due to her fighting skills.

The other Romans didn't seem to share the same interest.

Not for a Daughter of Athena.

"I only attack my boyfriend like that," she confirmed. "Pleased to meet you." they both shook hands just as two Romans, by the name of Frank and Hazel, stood by Percy.

The second their palms touched, the golden mist took all of them.

* * *

><p>Nico Di Angelo was dying. Gradually, but dying none the less.<p>

He was stuck in a jar. Pretty pathetic when you put it that way.

But add in the fact that two giants are keeping you prisoner, and all you had to keep you alive each day were pomegranate seeds.

Then maybe you'd start to feel a little bit sympathetic.

And Nico was exhausted, he only had a couple of seeds left. A couple of days left. Then he was a goner.

As he ate another seed for the morning he almost slipped into a dreamlike state.

If it wasn't for that ever so timely golden mist freeing him.

* * *

><p>"The Nemean Lion has returned to the Hoover Dam. We must track it down." Artemis informed her Lieutenant, Thalia Grace of the Hunters of Artemis.<p>

Thalia smirked. Oh, she remembered the Hoover Dam alright. Then her mind was brought to Zoe Nightshade, and she saddened slightly.

_She died a noble death, _Thalia thought. Then smirked again.

"We have a dam problem!" she laughed. Artemis frowned, but shook her head and let it go.

"Um, yes. But lets inform the rest of the Hunters, shall we?" Artemis suggested. Thalia sobered up instantly, and as soon as her foot stepped outside the silver tent, the golden mist claimed her.

* * *

><p>It would of been a calm, normal day on the Olympus. The muses playing, the minor gods busy, everything calm.<p>

But it just had to be the Winter Solstice, didn't it?

"Sky disasters are MUCH more spectacular than sea disasters!"

"Oh, Mother Rhea always liked you best, didn't she?!"

"LOVE is _WORTHLESS_?!"

"YES! Because men do nothing but take maidens for GRANTED!"

"Hey!"

"Oh, Cabernet's making a comeback, excellent wine..."

"Hecate, I'll get back to you-Customer 26, I'm afraid the Hercules Heroes Lunchbox is out of stock-"

"Maybe I wouldn't embarrass you all the time if you'd just STOP GOING OUT WITH MY WIFE!"

"She doesn't want you, punk!"

"She need's her cereal, Hades!"

"Persephone is quite all right without cereals!"

Athena sat staring at the commotion in front of her eyes. Was this really her family?

Her question remained unanswered, As a bright, golden mist shone throughout the throne room, momentarily blinding the Olympians. And Hestia.

The mist vanished, leaving a group of teenagers collapsing on the ground before them.

Athena usually always came up with a rational explanation for anything strange.

She had nothing.

"Um, Lord Zeus. I thought Olympus was closed?" one boy asked, with jet black hair and sea green eyes. He looked impeccably like...

"Who are you all?" Zeus asked, frowning.

"Haven't you summoned us?" another boy asked, blonde hair and shocking blue eyes.

"We don't even know who you are!" Athena exclaimed. A grey eyed girl raised an eyebrow. That confused Athena even more. _My child? _

"Wait a second...whats the year?" she asked, voice going dangerously low.

"1994, of course." Poseidon answered, uncertain. Everybody's jaws were on the ground.

"Oh, Styx" the girl muttered, before fainting in the arms of one of the teenagers.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon...I think? ;-D**

**Remember, R&R!**


	2. Greeks! Egyptians! Uh oh

**Second chapter as promised! Just this one and then onto the books! **

**I'm gonna do PJO first and then TKC. Sorry for TKC fans, but I'm a huge fan of PJO!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER SERIES!**

**(Oh how I wish I did!)**

Carter caught Annabeth just in time.

"Annabeth!" Percy cried out, rushing over to her. Finally reuniting with her, and this is what he gets?

He has the worst luck.

"Uh, I don't know who you kids are but, god of medicine at your service!" Apollo flashed a smile that blinded everybody, before taking off his sunglasses and kneeling next to Annabeth.

He laid a hand on her forehead, and a split second later her eyes flashed open.

"Ow" she groaned. Until she remembered where she was. "Oh my gods! Time travel!"

"Hey! Calm down!" Carter exclaimed. Percy frowned at him. Carter did the same at Percy.

_Hey_,they both thought, _Do I know you?_

Then it hit them.

"...Carter?!"

"...Percy?!"

Egyptians, Romans and Greeks looked back and forth between them.

"You two know each other?" Nico asked. As soon as he appeared on Olympus he was alive and healthy again.

Something he really wants explained.

"Well, um..." Percy glanced at Carter.

"It's a bit difficult to explain." Carter said, shrugging at a disbelieving Sadie.

"How about you all start off by telling everybody who you are?" Athena suggested. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"This is 1994, correct?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Obviously." Hades answered her.

"Then maybe its not such a good idea we say our godly parent." Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel nodded furiously.

"No, you're all hiding something, tell us your godly parent as well." Poseidon said. The latter groaned.

_Bad move, Dad _Percy thought.

Well. Everybody thought.

"Fine. Our funeral." Thalia sighed. "Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis and Daughter of...Zeus?"

Silence...

"ZEUS!" Poseidon and Hades bellowed. Everybody flinched, apart from the magicians.

"Hang on!" Sadie interrupted. She pointed at all the demi-gods. "One of these...whatever they are! They're your parents?"

"Who, and what are you?" Reyna asked suspiciously.

"Best left until later!" Carter quickly said. Piper narrowed her eyes.

_Should I Charmspeak them?_

"Ok, how about this." Hazel said. "We all say our names and parent quickly so it gives the gods no time to be angry at one another?"

"But-" the gods started.

"Great plan!" Jason agreed. "Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter."

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Nico di Angelo, Son of Hades. No, Hades hasn't broken the oath."

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. 'Pluto' hasn't broken the oath either!"

"Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars."

"Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite."

"The awesome Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus."

"Reyna, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Daughter of Bellona."

"And Grover Underwood. Satyr. Also possess the power of Pan but you don't need to know that."

The gods were speechless. The magicians were confused. And the half-bloods were currently fearing their lives.

"Give me one good reason," Zeus muttered angrily. "Why I shouldn't blast you all right now."

"Because otherwise Olympus is doomed."

Everyone spun round to find the three fates speaking in unison.

"You are not allowed to kill them. Everything you need to know is on this letter." And true to their word they presented a frail letter. Zeus took it, and began to read as the fates disappeared into the golden mist:

_The Greeks and Egyptians must learn to trust each other. The time has come for them to learn about their worlds. Therefore we have sent each half-blood and magician back to the past to read their stories. You cannot alter the future, you cannot fight with each other. You have been warned._

_The Fates._

The Greeks spun to face the Egyptians in disbelief. Apart from Percy that is.

"Here goes nothing," Carter smiled nervously. "Carter Kane, magician of the 21st Nome and host of Horus."

"Sadie Kane, magician of the 21st Nome and host of Isis."

"Zia Rashid, magician of the 1st Nome and host of Ra."

"Walt Stone, magician of the 21st Nome and host of Anubis."

Eyes kept glaring at them.

"You're hosting a god. That's just..." Leo trailed off.

"At least we're not god spawn." Walt countered.

"Hey, the note said we would read each other's stories. What exactly are we reading first?" Zia asked.

And the golden mist did of course provide. As 5 books fell down to the ground. Thalia picked them up, her face went red, and she burst out laughing.

"Um, Thalia, is it? When you're sane, can you tell us what's so funny?" Frank questioned.

"Sorry, it's just, the books are about Percy!" She blurted out.

"What?!" He shouted, picking up the first book. "Oh, man!"

"Well, let's all sit down shall we?" Hestia offered quietly. Waving her hand comfy seats appeared for each teenager.

"Let's read these so we can go home quicker." Annabeth said, picking up the first book.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief..."

**R&R!**


	3. The Lightning Thief (1)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR TKC!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>"I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher" <strong>Annabeth reads.

"Do I want to know?" Zia asked Percy.

"No. But your going to find out anyway" Percy said apologetically.

**Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.**

"Feelings mutual" Jason spoke for all demi-gods.

**If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

"Percy! Giving advice?! That's suicide!" Thalia exclaimed with a hand over her heart.

Everyone laughed, even the Egyptians. Percy shrugged.

"It's unfortunately true." he grinned.

**close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"OK, I'll admit, that's actually pretty sensible." Annabeth said.

"And the Daughter of Athena has spoken! It's got to be true!" Leo announced.

"I never said it would work."

"Oh."

**Being a half-blood is dangerous.**

**It's scary.**

**Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"And I thought we were the only ones that had it rough." Sadie said, empathizing with the heroes.

Maybe it was the trick of the light, but the gods were actually looking quite guilty.

**If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.**

"Wait, why would a normal kid be reading this? These were from the fates." Frank wondered.

Nobody had an answer. To be honest, they didn't want to know the answer.

**But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Don't. You. Dare" Artemis threatened Apollo with her arrow.

"You didn't warn us!" Artemis traced the voice to Thalia, the new lieutenant, herself. She was speechless.

_Whatever happened to Zoe?_

Everyone laughed at the look on Artemis' face.

**My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old.**

"Bit tall for your age, aren't you?"

"Oh, shut up, Nico."

**Until a few months ago, I was at a boarding school at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.**

**Am I a troubled kid?**

"Definitely."

"Obviously."

"Ditto."

"Thanks, guys, thanks a lot." Percy said sarcastically, as Thalia, Nico and Grover all smiled innocently. Annabeth hugged him.

Poseidon and Athena both raised an eyebrow.

**Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha! You admit it!" Thalia shouted. Everybody laughed. Although Zia was a little bit uncertain.

_Are all half-bloods this hyper?_

**I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff. **

"Now that sounds fun!" Athena, Annabeth and Carter all had a dreamy expression on their faces.

"Or it sounds like torture." Poseidon added.

Annabeth giggled. Everybody turned to look at her. She read out,

**I know-it sounds like torture.**

"Like father like son!" Hermes said, over the chortling.

**Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. **

"...OH!" Annabeth realized who Mr Brunner was.

"Don't spoil it." Percy warned her.

Everyone else looked confused. Except Athena, who worked it out ages ago.

**I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. **

**Boy, was I wrong. **

"Don't tell me he's worse than Sadie." Walt said. Sadie whacked him on the arm, not hard, nor merciful either.

**See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway.**

Everyone was in fits of laughter.

"Oh gods, he _is_ worse than Sadie!" Walt said.

"That's not the first time either." Grover said, slightly bleating.

**And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind- the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim.**

And there's the return of the fits of laughter.

"This is _priceless _pranking!" Hermes said, getting George and Martha, the little snakes on his caduceus, to write them down.

**And the time before that... Well, you get the idea. **

"Aww!" Apollo moaned.

**This trip, I was determined to be good. **

"I'm guessing it didn't work..." Reyna said.

**All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich. **

"Poor Grover!" Piper cried out.

Grover did the mature thing and blushed.

**Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, cause he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that he was crippled.**

"Anything else, Percy?" Grover grumbled. Olympians and Magicians minus Sadie were struggling not to laugh. The demi-gods plus Sadie were laughing anyway.

"To be fair I had no idea you were faking being human!" Percy defended. He did apologize however.

**He had a note** **excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"You risk your cover being blown, for enchiladas?" Annabeth said, her eyes shut tight.

Grover grimaced. "A Satyr's biggest weakness." He sighed happily.

"And I thought there was hope for the Fauns yet." Reyna muttered.

**Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death-by-in-school-suspension if anything bad, embarrassing or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Jeez, bit harsh." Sadie commented.

**"I'm going to kill her, " I mumbled.**

Ares sat up slightly, eager for a fight.

**Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter. "**

**He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.**

"Sure, you _love _peanut butter. In your hair." Aphrodite said sarcastically, shivering in disgust.

**"That's it. " I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.**

Ares slouched again, grumpy that there was no action.

**"You're already on probation, " he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens. "**

**Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Dun, dun, DUN!" Leo called out dramatically.

**Mr. Brunner led the museum tour.**

**He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery.**

**It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. **

"Longer." Annabeth added. Percy rolled his eyes at her.

"Wise girl." he muttered fondly.

**He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

**Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.**

**From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn. She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey, " real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month. **

Hades and Nico widened their eyes at that. Walt sat up straighter, his host Anubis stirring.

Even the God of Toilet Paper knew the danger.

**One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right. "**

"Seriously Grover?" Annabeth moaned. Grover blushed a little.

**Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art.**

**Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?"**

**It came out louder than I meant it to.**

**The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story.**

**"Mr. Jackson, " he said, "did you have a comment?"**

**My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir. "**

**Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"**

**I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Worst 18 years ever." Hera grumbled.

**"Yes, " Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ... "**

**"Well... " I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD?!" the Olympians yelled at Percy. He held his hands up in defense.

"I was twelve, and i'm about to correct myself anyway!" he explained.

"Plus you're a kelp head." Thalia said for good measure.

"Yes, that too-Hey!"

**"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.**

**"Titan, " I corrected myself.**

The gods nodded in approval.

**"And ... He didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" **

**"Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.**

"'Eeew' doesn't cover it." Demeter confirmed.

**"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans, " I continued, "and the gods won. "**

"You summon up a huge war with 'there was this big fight'?" Poseidon asked Percy, shaking his head in disbelief but smiling none the less.

Percy just shrugged, sheepishly smiling back.

**Some snickers from the group. **

**Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids. '"**

**"And why, Mr. Jackson, " Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

**"Busted, " Grover muttered. **

**"Shut up, " Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. **

**At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

** I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir. "**

**"I see. " Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"How is that, in any way, a happy note?" Zia wondered, looking at the Greeks and Romans weirdly.

"It was anything _but _a happy note." Hades grumbled.

**The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.**

**Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson. "**

**I knew that was coming.**

**I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?"**

**Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"Observant." Athena mused, only realising her mistake when everybody stared at her.

Percy and Annabeth were staring generally because Athena just praised him, but everybody else was confused on how she knew that about Mr Brunner.

**"You must learn the answer to my question, " Mr. Brunner told me. **

**"About the Titans?"**

**"About real life. And how your studies apply to it. "**

**"Oh. "**

**"What you learn from me, " he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson. "**

**I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.**

**I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly. **

"It is a pain." Hazel admitted.

The magicians understood now. ADHD.

_No wonder they're so hyper._

**I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.**

_Probably had, now that i think about it _Percy thought.

**He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. **

**The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. **

**Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. **

"What are you arguing about this time?" Dionysus asked, bored, whilst everyone rolled their eyes at Zeus and Poseidon.

"It's not the first time?" Carter speculated, raising an eyebrow.

Hera snickered.

"They've been bickering for eons." she said grimacing.

"Like you're any better..." Poseidon muttered.

**Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse,**

"Not my kid!" Hermes exclaimed. Sadie was confused.

"God of Thieves." Piper told her. Sadie nodded.

** and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

**Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

**"Detention?" Grover asked.**

**"Nah, " I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius. "**

"Ha, don't you know it!" Thalia laughed.

"Watch it, pinecone face!"

"You had it coming, kelp head!"

"Will you two just-"

"Shut it, death breath!"

"WILL YOU THREE CUT IT OUT?!" Reyna screamed. The children of the big three silenced immediately.

Nobody pissed Reyna off.

Nobody.

**Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

Everybody laughed.

**I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.**

**I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. **

"Mommy's boy" Carter sneered, before clasping a hand to his mouth. Everybody stared at him.

"Host of Horus." Zia explained. The Greeks and Romans were surprised, but said nothing.

"Just wait until that Nico dude see's Anubis." Sadie whispered to Walt, noticing Nico's strange similarities to the jackal headed god. Walt laughed quietly.  
><strong><br>Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table.**

**I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap.**

**"Oops. " She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray- painted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

**I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper."**

**But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.**

**I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!"**

**Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

**Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-"**

**"-the water-"**

**"-like it grabbed her-"**

**I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.**

**As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc. , etc. , Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-"**

**"I know, " I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks. "**

"NO!" Apollo and Hermes screeched.

"You NEVER guess your punishment!" Hermes cried, a look of despair plastered on his face.

** That wasn't the right thing to say.**

"You don't say..." A certain god of poetry uttered.

** "Come with me, " Mrs. Dodds said.**

**"Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her. "**

**I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.**

**She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled.**

**"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood, " she said.**

**"But-"**

**"You-will-stay-here. "**

**Grover looked at me desperately.**

"Thanks G-Man." Percy said, patting Grover on the back.

**"It's okay, man, " I told him. "Thanks for trying. "**

**"Honey, " Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now. "**

**Nancy Bobofit smirked.**

**I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Nico shivered.

That was not pretty.

**Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.**

**How'd she get there so fast?**

**I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"Bet the counselor's a monster too." Annabeth theorized. Percy smiled at her.

**I wasn't so sure.**

**I went after Mrs. Dodds.**

**Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.**

Athena slapped a hand to her forehead.

_Oh, Chiron..._

** I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall.**

**Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

**But apparently that wasn't the plan.**

"It's never the plan with Percy, is it?" Hazel asked rhetorically.

The demi-gods shook their heads sadly anyway.

Even Percy.

**I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.**

**Except for us, the gallery was empty.**

**Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling.**

**Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it...**

**"You've been giving us problems, honey, " she said.**

**I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am. "**

**She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?"**

"Huh?"

**The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.**

**She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"Think again." Jason said grimly.

**"I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am. "**

**Thunder shook the building.**

Everyone looked pointedly at Zeus.

Even the magicians knew by now who was to blame.

"This is in the future! I haven't done it yet!" he defended himself.

**"We are not fools, Percy Jackson, " Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain. "**

**I didn't know what she was talking about.**

**All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room. Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

"Sea Spawn." Athena whispered angrily, glaring daggers at Percy.

Even Annabeth was annoyed. It was a brilliant book! "Seaweed Brain."

Poseidon, on the other hand, was smirking.

Any child of his who could make Athena angry was a favorite.

**"Well?" she demanded.**

**"Ma'am, I don't... "**

**"Your time is up, " she hissed.**

**Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

Everybody gasped.

"You sent a FURY AFTER MY SON?!" Poseidon raged. Mount Olympus shook slightly.

"Hasn't happened yet." Hades reminded him bored tone.

"No. And it never will!" Poseidon raised his trident, just as Hades' Helm of Darkness glowed.

"Wait, Dad..." Percy, Nico and Hazel moaned.

"Hold up, what the heck is a fury?" Sadie asked, standing up.

This alone was enough to make the gods stop.

"We prefer the term Kindly Ones but, the Three Fury's are Hades torturers in the Underworld." Frank answered.

"The Greek Underworld, that is." Sadie spun round. Anubis had taken over.

Nico's reaction was priceless.

"Holy Zeus!" he exclaimed jumping up in his seat, then losing balance and landing on the floor.

Everyone was in hysterics. Nico stared at Anubis, who happened to high-five Sadie.

"Please tell me that's my long lost twin." He said, jaw on the ground.

"Nico, God of Toilet Paper. God of Toilet Paper, Nico." Carter introduced, grinning.

When everybody calmed down, Annabeth continued reading.

** Then things got even stranger. **

**Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand.**

**"What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air.**

"A pen? Is that one of the many grand weapons of half-bloods?" Zia asked sarcastically, but confused.

Percy tapped the side of his nose, indicating he wasn't saying a thing.

**Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. **

**With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. **

Poseidon smiled. Anaklusmos.

_Riptide._

"Now that's awesome! It's like the coin, Jason." Leo exclaimed.

"Coin?" Percy frowned, perplexed.

Jason took out his gold coin, flipped it, and landed in his palm. It came out a sword this time.

"Whoa." Percy's eyes were approximately the size of saucepans.

"That's nothing." Sadie challenged. Both she and Carter reached out, and a moment later their wand and khopesh were in their hands.

"What the-How-?!" the half-bloods couldn't form proper sentences.

"We'll explain later. Continue." Carter commanded.

**Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes.**

**My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword.**

**She snarled, "Die, honey!"**

**And she flew straight at me.**

**Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

**The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss!**

**Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. **

The gods couldn't believe he was still here.

"A fury. Your first monster was a fury." Thalia muttered, as if she couldn't believe Percy had the nerve to live.

"What was your first monster then?" Percy asked.

"Sphinx. Kept blabbing on about the capital of Bulgaria. Got the answer wrong."

**I was alone.**

**There was a ballpoint pen in my hand.**

**Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me.**

**My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or some****thing.**

**Had I imagined the whole thing?**

**I went back outside.**

**It had started to rain.**

**Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt. "**

"Who?" Reyna asked.

**I said, "Who?"**

"Reyna! You think like Percy!" Leo exclaimed horrified.

Everyone laughed.

**"Our teacher. Duh!"**

**I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about.**

**She just rolled her eyes and turned away.**

** I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was.**

**He said, "Who?"**

**But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

"You are a TERRIBLE liar, Mr Underwood!" Hermes said disapprovingly.

**"Not funny, man, " I told him. "This is serious. "**

**Thunder boomed overhead.**

**I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved.**

**I went over to him.**

**He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson. "**

**I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it.**

**"Sir, " I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?"**

**He stared at me blankly. "Who?"**

**"The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher. "**

**He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"**

"Now Mr Brunner can lie!" Hermes approved.

"That's the end of the chapter." Annabeth said.

"I'll read next." Piper offered. Annabeth handed the book over to her.

"Now, before the next chapter..." Thalia pointed accusingly at Sadie's and Carter's magic items.

"...Tell us how you did that!" She said excited. Everybody chuckled.

"Might as well take a break. I'm still getting to grips with the fact that you're all meant to be 1 to 5 years old right now." Poseidon said tiredly.

"Well, technically we're meant to be 70." Hazel added, pointing to herself and Nico.

The magicians, gods and anyone else who didn't know were gaping at the brother and sister.

"Well, this is going to take a while..."

* * *

><p><strong>Gods, you have no idea how busy I've been this week!<strong>

**Might ****update soon, sometime this week hopefully!**

**Thanks for reading, R&R!**


End file.
